


Hot Summer Night

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Summer Night

Summer nights in London were rarely so hot as to be positively miserable, but this one was. Even now at five in the morning, the walls of Twelve Grimmauld Place seemed to radiate the heat, along with a fetid odor that Remus guessed gloomily to be from decomposing corpses of doxies or something equally awful.

Moreover, it was only one more night until the full moon. Remus hated this night of the month. It humiliated him to be so tormented by a lust he could control little better than the transformation and violence of the full moon itself. Sirius was in one of his brooding phases and in no mood to help Remus out, so he'd been reduced to repeated masturbation.

For the moment his prick was quiescent, and he had crept downstairs to the library, hoping it might be cooler on the ground floor. He sat in a wing-back chair whose upholstery had once been a splendid burgundy velvet, but which was now faded to the shade of dried blood where it was not worn to the woof.

A creak from the stairs caused him to turn his head.

"Professor Lupin?"

Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway. Her pale nightdress reached nearly to her knees and her red hair was tousled.

"I'm not your professor anymore, Ginny," Remus reminded her. "What are you doing up? I hope I didn't disturb you."

"I couldn't sleep." She came further into the room, her bare feet making no sound on the old carpet. "I guess you couldn't either."

"No. Too hot."

Ginny nodded. She was standing very close now, so close that he could see the outline of her body through the material of her nightgown, her figure still childish. Boyish.

"I wish Harry were here. Mum says he'll be allowed to come later, but it would be nice to have him around now." She hesitated for a moment. "Can I sit on your lap? I feel lonesome."

"All right," Remus agreed despite his reservations.

Ginny climbed up, one foot dangling over the arm of the chair, her other leg between Remus's knees. She leaned against him, and without even thinking he put his arm around her.

"That's nice, Remus." Ginny gave a happy sounding little sigh and snuggled closer. "Can I talk to you about Harry? Ron won't, he thinks I'm too young to fancy anyone, and I think Hermione might like Harry herself, and, well, you spent a lot of time with him, didn't you, teaching him the Patronus charm?"

"I did, yes." Remus cleared his throat, trying not to remember what else he'd yearned to teach Harry. "But I don't know what I could tell you about him that you wouldn't already know. After all, you're both Gryffindors, so you share a dining table and a common room at school, and Harry's visited your family before. I'm sure you've spent far more time with him than I ever did. Really, what Harry and I talked about was mostly magic, and a little bit about his family, since I knew his parents."

"Tell me about his parents, then," said Ginny. "I'd like to know."

"Well, Lily was a bit like Hermione in some ways; Muggle-born, but a very talented witch. She was attractive, too, or at least most people thought so. James certainly did, but he was a bit too full of himself for Lily to pay attention to him at first. Eventually he persuaded her, though."

As he related how James had charmed a vinegar cruet to give Lily a different flower every time she used it, Remus became uncomfortably aware that his execrable body was beginning to respond to Ginny's physical presence, the press of her slim haunch against his groin. He could only hope that she would not notice, or not recognize, what was happening.

"How romantic," Ginny breathed. "Did he do anything else like that?"

"I'm not sure. Probably," said Remus, and tried to shift his position.

"I'm sorry, am I too heavy? Here."

Ginny twisted and repositioned herself so that her knees were on either side of Remus's thighs, and she was kneeling above him, facing him.

"Did _you_ do anything romantic like that, Remus? When you were in school?" she asked.

Remus swallowed. "Not exactly like that," he said. "I didn't have a girlfriend, you see."

"Was Sirius your boyfriend then?"

"Er. Yes," said Remus, astonished by the matter-of-fact way Ginny had asked. He was so distracted by the turn the conversation had taken that it took him a moment to realize that Ginny's hand had slipped between them and deftly extracted his prick from his pajama bottoms.

Before he could move or speak to stop her, Ginny had hoisted up her nightgown and pressed herself against him. Her folds were warm and wet and slick as she moved against his cock, and Remus groaned at the feeling, so much better than his own hand had been earlier that night.

"It's all right, Remus," she whispered, her breath warm against his cheek. "Honestly. We can both pretend it's Harry we're with."

Remus's eyes, which had begun to close under the spell of her motions, flew open.

"What?"

He had never told anyone else how he felt about Harry, had hardly even admitted it to himself.

"I know." Ginny continued to rub against him, her hips moving in tiny circles as his prick slid between her thighs. "From things you've said... and things you haven't. Neither of us can have him, not now, but we _can_ have each other." She gave a tiny gasp and clutched at him, shuddering. "Oh!"

"Use your hand, then, like this," said Remus hoarsely, taking her hand in his and wrapping it around his aching prick. The slickness of her juices caused the motion to make a squelching sound, and Ginny giggled.

"Here." She took his other hand and brought it to her still flat chest. "That should help you pretend I'm Harry."

Her fingers danced over Remus's cock, so knowing that Remus was almost certain she had done this before, but he refused to ask. The heat rose in him, undeniable, unstoppable. It was wrong, he knew, very wrong to let a girl this age do these things, even if they _were_ her idea and never his, and more wrong yet to be fantasizing about the scarcely-older Harry at the same time, but Remus was now in the grip of the greatest lust a werewolf knew, next to the lust of blood. He choked back the howl that tried to tear from his throat as his prick quivered in Ginny's hand, his come spurting onto her nightgown.

Before his erection could subside, Ginny had pressed herself to him again, her hips moving frantically until she had reached a second orgasm and clung to him, sweaty and satiated.

Her smile when she looked at him was not triumphant as Remus would have feared, but reflective.

"Thank you," she said, her voice oddly formal. "I needed that."

Remus brushed his lips against hers -- their first and only kiss -- and let his silence stand for agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> This bunny bit my ankle and refused to let go. Thanks to snegurochka_lee, emmagrant01, and torino10154 for the encouragement!


End file.
